NOM NOM NOM
by LadyZotalot
Summary: Wally wants some cookies, but Dick won't let him have any. Megan is confused. Batman is amused. KFxRob


Batman doesn't look at the contents of the tray held in the girl's green arms. He instead keeps his eyes focused on the monitor display before him, diligently reviewing the case file like the workaholic he is. However, even without seeing the tray, Batman knows that Megan's cookies are burnt just from the smell. Mentally, he adds asking Alfred how to get burnt remains off of baking sheets to his ever growing To Do List.

He watches Robin and Kid Flash out of the corner of his eye. Dick holds Wally's arms, pulling him backwards as the redhead tries to squirm away and reach the cookies.

"Please let me eat some, Rob!" he begs his best friend. Batman shakes his head. Even with speedster metabolism, he feels there is still no good reason to eat _that_.

Batman, ever the detective, takes note when Megan's face flushes pink at Wally's repeated proclamations that he just has to have one of her cookies. And Batman has found out Wally's reason for eating her cookies. Kids. He shakes his head.

Dick notices Megan's blush and pulls Wally back more forcefully. Batman stops pretending to be reading case files. And Batman has found out Dick's reason for not letting Wally eat her cookies.

"Wally, I can't let you do this to your self!" Dick exclaims. Dick relaxes his grip on Wally slightly, giving Wally enough torque to turn around and face his friend.

"Come on, Robs. What's the worse that could happen? They're cookies not bombs!" the redhead retorts.

Batman, because he's Batman, can tell Dick is rolling is eyes beneath his glasses.

"You'll get fat," Dick tells Wally. Batman's lip twitches. He turns around and resumes reading the case files, hiding his smirk from any wayward gazes.

"I will NOT get fat; That's ridiculous! Speedster metabolism, duh," Wally says, pulling away from his friend's hold once more. "Besides, only girls go on crazy diets," Wally adds.

Megan frowns. Wally notices her expression.

"Uh, or that's what the evil mass media run by chauvinistic, rich, white men want us to think," Wally deflects.  
>Megan smiles sweetly. Batman wonders when Artemis taught Miss Martian girl power.<p>

Dick laughs at Wally's faux pas. Wally tries to give the shorter boy a Batglare. Batman decides to give Kid Flash more of his trademarked glares.  
>The boy obviously forgets what they are intended to look like.<p>

Dick lets go of one of Wally's arms to tap his chin in thought.

"You can't have any cookies because they're poisoned," Robin says.

Megan gasps and starts denying the accusation.

"What? Rob, come on, you can't be serious!" Wally whines. "Megan loves me too much to do that. Right, beautiful?" he prompts.

"I follow all proper safety precautions in my cooking," she reassures. Batman, remembering the bill for fifteen new fire extinguishers, believes her.

He rises from his seat and glides over to her. Ignoring the teens' shocked faces he pries a handful of burnt crumbs off the tray with a batarang and swallows the whole mess down. Through a mouthful of crumbs he speaks.

"I don't taste any harmful substances. In the off chance I missed a poison, rest assured that I will alert you boys to the antidote posthaste."

He pulls a handkerchief from _somewhere_ on his utility belt.

The boys' eyes widen comically. Somehow, Robin has gone from pulling Wally away from the cookies to embracing Wally in fear.  
>Batman smirks openly.<p>

"Robin, if you don't want your boyfriend eating someone else's sweets then bribe him with some of your own. Sheesh," Batman says and marches out of the room, his cape flourishing behind him.

Wally and Dick jump away from each other, collapsing on the floor in their haste to be not touching. Wally rubs his reddening forehead.

"Ow," the speedster says. Robin refuses to look up from his face first position on the floor. Megan quickly leaves the room.

"I'll, uh, go clean the kitchen... again...I'm sure I could have missed _something_..."

Wally quickly grows tired of waiting for Robin to get past his embarrassment. Wally props his chin in his palm and kicks Dick lightly with the toe of his boot.

"So, Dick, do you have a particular of color apron I should get you or what?" he asks. Dick groans. Wally chuckles.  
>"You know, Bats totally made a double entendre with that 'your own sweets' comment?"<p>

Dick groans again. Wally scoots over to Dick and rolls the boy onto his back. Wally leans over the smaller boy and stares him in the eyes.

"So, I figured something out." Dick chews his cheek.

"What did you figure out, Wally?" he asks, hesitantly. Wally grins devilishly.

"Firstly, on our first date, you're taking me to get double chocolate fudge. Lots of it, oh ye Prince of Gotham," he says.

Dick sits up. "Really now? I don't seem to remember promising fudge. In fact, I don't seem to remember even asking you out."

"Pfft! Details." Wally waves him off. The boys lock eyes. Wally leans in. Dick follows but then he draws back before they meet.

"Wait, what was the second thing?"

"What?" Wally asks, gruffly, not hearing the question.

"You said firstly, so what's secondly Mr. A.D.D.?"

Wally taps his foot and tilts his head. He snaps his fingers.

"Oh! Secondly," he leans in, "I realized Batman's new nickname is Cookie Monster."

They kiss and giggle at the same time.


End file.
